xmenunlimitedrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Ant
Physical Description Name: Anthony Nathaniel Timberlane Code Name: Ant Age: 17 Sex: '''male '''Nationality: French Canadian Height: 5' 10" Weight: 190 pounds Eye Color: Brown Hair Color/Style: Dirty Blonde Better Description: * Has two extra arms coming out of the front of his chest ** These arms end in small two fingered, one thumbed gripper hands that have pointy digits on them ** These extra arms are chitinous on the outside and not fleshy like normal arms * Several of his teeth have fused together to form into mandibles which protrude out of his mouth and can be moved like pincers * His toes have fused together to make each foot have only two toes on the front. ** He also has grown a hind toe. X-Outfit: Doesn't really have one yet, but likely a modified new recruits uniform Casual Outfit: - Tank tops or shirts with holes cut in the front of them for his extra arms. - Blue Jeans - Special shoes that allow for his hind-toe to stick out the back of the shoes. ABILITIES AND WEAKNESS Source of Extra-Normal Abilities: He is a mutant Mutant Powers: : Primary - He has several physical mutations :* His extra chitinous limbs :* His mandibles :* His hind toes :* It is believed that he is still 'metamorphosing' : Secondary - X-rays have revealed the development of a hind-gut which connects to his esophagus and produces a thick white paste which he is able to expel out of his mouth :* The white paste upon contact with the air begins to harden and quickly takes on the properties of hardened Plaster of Paris : Tertiary - He is able to partially expel his stomach acids as spittle in his breath in sort of a controlled acid re-flux disease allowing him to spray acid onto things at very close range (less than a foot from his mouth) :* This allows him to not only dissolve and then re-ingest his own hardened paste for latter 'use' but also dissolve and ingest soft rocks and minerals for his body to use to produce the paste he expels. Weaknesses: * His mandibles prevent him from speaking or rather they make it hard for him to enunciate his words and so he often simply communicates via click of his mandible in Morse Code. * He does not have the same sort of 'passing privilege' as a lot of other mutants and without an image inducer or other such device, he could not blend in easily in a crowd of normal looking people. * He is effectively no stronger or more durable than the average person his age who does not engage in a lot of vigorous exercise. Non-mutant abilities: * He can understand both English and French * He can 'speak' in Morse code * Not other notable non-mutant abilities at this time. PSYCHOLOGICAL DESCRIPTION: PERSONALITY: * Feels that his mutation is a curse, whereas others have mutations that are gifts or otherwise beneficial to them * Due to being unable to speak normally has become rather withdrawn and sullen INTERESTS and HOBBIES: * Entomology * Is currently 'remodeling' his bed chambers by spraying his white paste all over the place to make it more akin to the interior of an insect colony ** though he can not really explain why he is choosing to do this other than that he feels compelled to do so. HISTORY: Anthony is one of the mutants who was recruited by The Core while the others were away on a mission on Earth 1235. Category:Characters Category:X men Category:Males Category:Physical Mutants Category:Ability Mutants